Pour toujours, à jamais
by minimione
Summary: Nous sommes en pleine bataille finale. Un secret va éclater mais tout va basculer en quelques secondes. Jugez plutôt... One-Shot Drago/Hermione.


Des explosions, des corps qui tombent, la terre qui se soulèvent, des éclairs, des cris, des pleurs... Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait s'asseoir et ne plus se relever, que tout s'arrête. Elle avait vu trop de gens tomber à ses côtés et, là encore, elle se battait contre un mangemort qui s'acharnait à la faire souffrir, elle ne savait plus où elle était, ce qu'elle devait faire, où étaient ses amis mais surtout où était-IL. Elle sentait la fatigue accumulée durant les trois derniers jours se répandre dans ses veines comme un poison vicieux. Elle anéantit son adversaire et tourna la tête pour voir où en étaient les autres et c'est là qu'elle LE vit combattant férocement son père, Lucius Malefoy. Elle voyait son visage crispé par la haine et le dégoût et elle lisait dans ses yeux cruels tout l'acharnement qu'il mettait dans le duel sans merci contre son fils. Elle observa Drago, son amour caché, et ne put qu'admirer la beauté froide et majestueuse qui émanait de lui. Elle le vit tourner la tête pour la voir, un ange passa et elle vit cet éclair gris sortir de la baguette du père vers son fils. Hermione tenta de crier à Drago de s'écarter, elle ne connaissait pas la portée de ce sort mais venant d'un être aussi abject de Lucius Malefoy, il ne pouvait être que mauvais pour l'amour de sa vie. Elle voulut courir au devant de son amant, elle courut à en perdre haleine, elle savait que c'était inutile, dérisoire même mais son esprit rationnel ne fonctionnait plus, seul son cœur lui dictait la conduite à suivre ; et il savait que sans Drago, sa vie n'aurait plus de sens, plus d'odeur ni de saveur. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler lorsqu'elle vit le corps de son amant voltiger dans les aires tel un ange déchu, une peur sans nom lui prit le cœur avec une telle puissance qu'elle suffoqua puis elle courut comme jamais, se précipitant aux côté de son aimé.

_« Drago ! Drago mon amour, regarde moi ! _

Son corps semblait disloqué par la force du sort et, constatant son état, une haine d'une puissance inouïe la fit faire face à l'assassin de son amour et se fut d'une voix dure, métallique mais d'une puissance hors du commun qu'elle prononça deux mots :

_« Avada Kadavra !_ - et le père Malefoy mourut, propulsé par la force d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais compris, l'Amour d'une femme dépasse toutes les formes de puissances et de pouvoirs lorsque son cœur est meurtri. Hermione tomba à nouveau aux côtés de Drago et des larmes incontrôlables inondèrent ses joues.

_« Hermione… Hermione, mon amour. Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie, ne sois pas triste ! _

_« Drago, ne m'abandonne pas, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seule ! _

_« Mon amour, écoute moi ! Ce combat m'a épuisé, vidé. J'ai perdu mon âme en restant avec mon père… -_son souffle se faisant plus sifflant à chaque nouvelle parole-_ Te rencontrer a été la plus belle aventure de toute mon existence, tu m'as sauvé mon amour. Tu m'as éveillé à l'Amour, au bonheur de vivre à deux, à la joie de se lever le matin dans le seul espoir de te retrouver… Jamais je n'aurai pu espérer une telle chose de la vie. Si nous avions survécu à cette guerre, je t'aurai demandé en mariage que nous aurions fêté avec tous nos amis, ça aurait été une fête magnifique, illuminée par ta seule présence_…_Hermione, je t'aime tellement, je suis désolé d'avoir failli là où je t'avais promis de revenir…_

_« Drago, ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime, tu sais. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre, je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne survivrai pas dans ce monde impitoyable sans toi ! _

_« Mon amour, ne dis pas ça ! Bien sûr que tu vas survivre et même vivre ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu vas sortir de ce charnier, tu vas courir jusqu'au château en attendant les secours… et quand ce cauchemar sera terminé, tu trouveras quelqu'un, un gars intelligent et plutôt riche pour qu'il survienne à tous tes besoins et vous aurez de beaux enfants…Hermione, regardes moi et promets… promets moi que tu seras heureuse ! _

_« Non, Drago, je ne pourrais pas ! Je ne veux pas un autre que toi… S'il te plait, bats toi une dernière fois, bats toi pour moi ! _

_« J'essaye mon amour… Mais mon cœur ne suit plus mes désirs…_

_« Malefoy ! Je t'interdis de mourir ici, tu m'entends ?!_

_« Mon amour… Je t'aimerai pour toujours, à jamais…_

_« Drago, nooon !!!_

Après un dernier sourire à sa bien aimée, le beau serpentard ferma les yeux avec pour seule image Hermione et son sourire, Hermione et sa douceur, Hermione et son amour…

La jeune femme hurla sa douleur mais se releva, les yeux emplis de larmes et tua tous les mangemorts présents sur son chemin. Elle lançait des sorts à tord et à travers jusqu'à ce qu'une personne l'attrape par la taille et la traîne vers le château. Elle criait de toute la force de ses poumons, elle se débattait avec une force décuplée par la peine. Elle réussit à se libérer de cette étreinte et s'agrippa désespérément au corps de son amant. Autour d'elle, les combats les plus acharnés avaient cours, offrant des spectacles obscurs de très haute magie. Hermione était effondrée de douleur et ne pouvait plus bouger ni ébaucher le moindre mouvement. Peu à peu, elle entendit les bruits fracassant de la bataille s'estomper puis s'arrêter totalement. Puis elle perçut des bruits de pas s'affairer à droite et à gauche puis, de nouveau, deux bras puissants la saisir par la taille et la retournèrent, face au ciel.

_« Hermione ?! Hermione, je t'en supplies, réponds moi ! HERMIONE ?!_

_« Harry… Tu as survécu ! _

_« Oh Hermione, mon Hermione, tu es vivante ! _

Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte chaleureuse et à la joie de savoir son meilleur ami vivant. Par-dessus son épaule, elle vit certaines personnes se relever tant bien que mal alors que d'autres étaient figées dans un sommeil éternel. Les larmes envahirent encore et encore son doux visage meurtri par tant d'horreur…

_« Harry… Harry !_

_« Oui mione, qu'est se qu'il se passe ? Parle moi…_

_« _ _Harry, il est mort !!! _

_« Non, il est juste à l'infirmerie mione, il s'en remettra… peut-être pas complètement mais il est vivant._

_« Non Harry, tu ne comprends pas…_

_« De qui parles-tu Hermione ?_

_« Drago est mort…_

_« Mais mione, ne me dis pas que… tu… tu l'aimais ?_

Les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent et Harry, comprenant la détresse de son amie, la serra aussi fort qu'il le put au milieu de ce charnier insoutenable. Il vit derrière son épaule le corps déchu de son ancien ennemi, il lâcha Hermione pour s'approcher du mort et murmura tout bas : _« Ne t'en fais pas Malefoy, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, elle est entre de bonnes mains désormais. » _

Ron avait survécu à cette bataille mais il avait perdu la parole suite à un sortilège encore inconnu et donc non guérissable. Ginny plongea peu à peu dans la folie après avoir passé plusieurs heures sous un amas de corps morts, la plupart appartenant à ses camarades. Cependant, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande, Cho, Neville avaient succombé et bien d'autres encore, âmes insouciantes et pleines de vie, toutes promises à un glorieux avenir trop vite interrompu.

Une semaine après la Grande Bataille, les corps de tous les combattants pour la paix furent enterrés dans le parc de Poudlard, une grande stèle trônait désormais dans le grand hall de l'école et chacune des dalles de l'entrée fut gravée au nom d'un combattant. Hermione tint à graver elle-même celle de son amant et une légende raconte qu'en gravant son nom, une larme aurait coulé et serait restée dans le marbre, preuve de tant de souffrances endurées par la folie d'un homme…

_************************************************_

Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plu. Il est beaucoup plus sombre que mes autres fics mais c'était une idée que je voulais exploiter…

En tout cas, j'attends vos réactions et commentaires !

Bonne soirée à tous !

Minimione


End file.
